


Наказание

by irizka2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, irizka2, Даркфик, Изнасилование, Смерть основного персонажа, ангст, драма, мужская беременность, насилие, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Касанди (https://ficbook.net/authors/77373), Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи:оборотниРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Ангст, Драма, Даркфик, Hurt/comfort, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Мужская беременность, изнасилование, любовь с насильником, смерть персонажейРазмер:Мини, 18 страницКол-во частей:2Статус:законченОписание:За любой ошибкой следует наказаниеПубликация на других ресурсах:Разрешено только в виде ссылкиПримечания автора:Работа написана на фандомную битву для fandom Originals 2018Спасибо бете Fereht за оперативную проверку и помощь со всеми текстами, и спасибо командной бете Касанди за вычитку.





	Наказание

## Часть 1

— Не рыпайся, теперь уже ни к чему.  
  
Гимельт проверил веревки на запястьях, уложил парня удобнее. Было абсолютно все равно. Может, только маленькие крохи оставшейся совести недовольно ворчали — все же омега не виноват. Но глава клана сказал: «Надо»; значит, надо. И Гимельт относился к этому как к обычной работе.  
  
Через пару часов он вытащил мальчишку в общий зал, где стая собиралась для решения важных вопросов, позвал главу — Дирка Иствуда. Нужно было отчитаться, что задача выполнена, и можно вести парня к своим, надеясь, что их вожак сообразит, что к чему. Дирк появился почти сразу, нетерпеливый и злой. Он всегда был злым, когда дела касались бизнеса и денег. Осмотрев голого, немного побитого и заляпанного спермой омегу, он нахмурился. Взглянул на Гимельта раздраженно и коротко выпалил:  
— Это не тот. Найди Натана, сделай все правильно. — И вышел, оставляя после себя запах гнева и неудовлетворенности.  
  
Его слова ухнули в башке какой-то обреченностью. Гимельт попортил не того мальчишку. Плохо будет, если выяснится, что омега принадлежит дружественному клану. Кланяться в ножки и нести наказание придется самому. А наказания у оборотней всегда жестоки, за такое могли и головы лишить.  
  
За свои ошибки он умел отвечать. А вот за ошибку подчиненных собирался оторваться на своих, которые доставили не того, так еще и клялись, что все точно: парень, молодой омега Натан Керк — сын главы северной стаи. Дирк приказал его обесчестить, обрюхатить и при необходимости покалечить, намереваясь показать его папаше, что с Иствудами шутки плохи.  
  
— Я сам его отвезу, — рыкнул Гимельт, закончив с наказанием нерасторопных помощников.  
  
Омегу уже одели, даже, кажется, отмыли, стирая ароматы альфы. Гимельт носил плотное кольцо на носу, чтобы запахи не испортили ему работу, но почему-то был уверен, что парень им больше не пахнет. Руки ему, правда, не развязали, но это уже мелочи. Гимельт забросил его в машину и потребовал адрес. Парень тихо ответил. Кажется, он сорвал голос. А ведь Гимельт был еще осторожен, понимал, что в разборках клана омега не виноват. И хотя Дирк велел поиздеваться, Гимельт просто жестко отымел.  
  
Квартира у него располагалась рядом с центром «Керк Индастри». Стало ясно, отчего возникла неразбериха. Малый был нехило похож на Натана, так еще и ошивался рядом.  
  
— Работаешь тут? — Он кивнул на здание.  
  
— Да. — Еще одно подтверждение.  
  
— Натана Керка знаешь?  
  
— Видел пару раз. Я убираю...  
  
— Ясно. — Гимельт не дал договорить, да и не важно было. — Если хоть словом обмолвишься о том, что было, я тебя убью.  
  
Уже когда парень выбрался из машины и, прихрамывая, скрылся в подъезде, мелькнула мысль, что он мог быть простым человеком — не оборотнем, без клана, без поддержки — и жаловаться ему просто некому. Если только человеческой полиции, которая хорошо прикормлена, поэтому заявление на оборотня затеряется, и никогда до суда не дойдет.  
  
Оборотни, сильные и живучие, чувствовали себя элитой среди обычных людей. Свою суть они не открывали, но границ не чувствовали. Что может простой человек, когда ты быстрее и сильнее? Оборотни держались стаями, образовывали кланы, копили богатства и манипулировали человеческим правительством. И попавшийся им омега просто пыль на сапогах в разборках правящей верхушки.  
  
Натана доставили вечером. На первого омегу он действительно был сильно похож — такой же серый, только красился умело и одевался дорого. Гимельт не любил светлых, у таких и зверь блеклый, словно плешивый. Возиться с ним было не с руки, и Гимельт оставил его своим помощникам. Трое ребят, пусть пока молодые и неопытные, с одним омегой смогут разобраться. Дирк, в итоге, был удовлетворен. А утром Керки послали к его дому своих шавок, и Гимельт, готовый к подобному исходу, перебил большую часть.  
  
За пару недель произошли ещё три кровавые стычки, но Дирк отстоял право сильнейшего в округе. Керки собрали манатки, покоцанного Натана, свой бизнес и свалили из города. О парне, попавшем под раздачу, Гимельт даже не вспомнил.  
  
Столкнулся с ним, когда проверял охранную систему в здании бывших конкурентов. Оно досталось Иствудам со всеми потрохами и работниками.  
  
С уборщиком, облаченным в фирменную робу, Гимельт встретился рядом с лифтами и невольно повел носом — пахло от парня чем-то знакомым, привычным. Уже позже он понял, что пахнет им самим, потому что омега понес. Тогда же, наткнувшись на испуганные серые глаза, недовольно поморщился, достал кольцо из кармана и пристроил на нос, плотно закрывая пазухи. Запахи только мешали работе.  
  
Напомнить Дирку о мальчишке было немного стремно. Гимельт в тот раз легко отделался, никакого наказания Дирк к своему личному убийце и начальнику охраны не применил. Теперь же, когда выяснилось, что омега беременный, замять дело не удастся. Омег у оборотней на порядок меньше, и почти всех забирал себе вожак. А обычные, человеческие, потомство приносили крайне редко.  
  
Собрав о парне все, что можно, Гимельт состряпал на него дело — тонкую папку всего на пару документов. К ней же прилагались медкарта и аттестат об окончании средней школы. Омегу звали Самуэль Андерс, в университет он не поступил, на колледж не хватило денег, с восемнадцати работал подсобным рабочим, в двадцать два попал к Керкам уборщиком. Одинокий, жил на съемной квартире. Без клана — видимо, обычный человек, которому не посчастливилось залететь от оборотня. Папа-омега умер лет десять назад, отец сидел за убийство. И что самое неприятное — за убийство брата Дирка. Это ж надо было так совпасть.  
  
Конечно, Дирк новостями был недоволен, омегу в клан взять отказался — да людей и не брали почти.  
  
— Родит — заберешь, — указал он и выгнал, показывая, что говорить дальше не намерен.  
  
В общем-то, Гимельт так все и планировал сделать. Омеге детёныш оборотней ни к чему, к тому же есть огромная вероятность, что малыш родится в волчьей форме. Так что рожать парню надо в клановой больнице. Осталось только всеми способами убедить мальчишку не делать аборт. Но тот, похоже, о своем положении не знал, потому что даже к врачу не записался, а время шло.  
  
Через четыре месяца, когда все сроки для аборта вышли, Гимельт немного успокоился. Но лишь немного. Все это время он следил за Сэмом и незаметно привязался. Не сильно, а как привязываются к щенку. Мальчишка был милым, рассеянным, но аккуратным и трудолюбивым, совсем как собачонка. Неудивительно, что Керки его подобрали. Сэм отлично справлялся с работой и ничем не брезговал. Должность уборщика, может, и не была престижной, но в большой корпорации платили прилично, и Сэм имел доступ к общей столовой и спортивному комплексу. После работы Сэм ходил в художественный класс или занимался с такими же бестолковыми йогой. А на выходных ездил в загородный приют и гулял с бесхозными псами. Юродивый.  
  
О том, что случилось, недалекий пацан, кажется, вообще забыл, и Гимельт решил, что настало время поговорить. Объяснить, что сына, который родится уже через пять месяцев, заберут в клан, и Сэм претендовать на него не сможет. От оборотней всегда рождались волчата, а раз омега без стаи — его дети будут принадлежать Гимельту.  
  
Сэм возвращался домой чуть после шести, Гимельт не стал париться с приглашениями, просто вскрыл замок и ждал парня в квартире. Тот пришел в наушниках, гостя пропустил и, вздрогнув, вскрикнул, когда заметил сидящего в маленькой кухне альфу.  
  
— Замолчи. Я по делу. — Гимельт поднялся и помог подобрать с пола оброненные покупки. Сэм замер столбом и на гостя не смотрел.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, клянусь, и не говорил никому, — забормотал он.  
  
— Цыц, — Гимельт поставил собранный пакет на стол и жестом указал сесть. — Я не за этим.  
  
Он кашлянул, чувствуя некую неловкость. В конце концов, проще свернуть шею, чем объяснить омеге, что тот беременный, и ребенок с ним жить не будет.  
  
Сэм, конечно, новость не оценил. Сначала стоял, хлопал ресницами, бледными, как у моли, потом сел на стул напротив Гимельта и, положив руку на живот, недоверчиво надавил.  
  
— Осторожнее! — рыкнул Гимельт.  
  
— Не могу поверить. Я ведь думал, что бесплодный, — выдал он. — И течки не было, и... — Сэм запнулся.  
  
— Такое бывает, — коротко ответил Гимельт. Бывает, но редко. Врач в клане чуть ли не формулу ему вывел, объясняя, как много обстоятельств должно было сложиться в правильной комбинации, чтобы обычный человек, да еще и не в течку, залетел. Не хотелось верить. Но нюх Гимельта не подводил. Нос у него был очень чувствительным, потому с кольцом он не расставался.  
  
— А отдавать обязательно? — Чуть осмелев, Сэм поднял на него взгляд. — Я ведь даже и мечтать перестал. Мне в клинике Святого Патрика полное обследование делали. Сказали, фолликулы неполноценные...  
  
— Что, прости? — Гимельт аж подавился. Он в биологии не слишком понимал, но знал, что основное отличие обычных омег от оборотней состоит в формировании тех самых клеток, потому что беременность у оборотней почти всегда многоплодная.  
  
Сэм же, напротив, в теме был отлично подкован, расписывал долго, как проходил дорогое лечение, тратя все свои средства. И как с альфой пытался зачать. У него был жених, они встречались почти два года и надеялись на детей, но альфа, не добившись результатов, как последний трус сбежал. Впрочем, Гимельт его понимал — сам бы не стал жить с омегой, если бы тот не мог ему родить. Временно потрахаться — без проблем. Оборотни с пустыми омегами семьи не строили.  
  
Встреча закончилась скомкано, Гимельт отдал Самуэлю купленные витамины, попросил номер счета и потребовал хорошо питаться. Сэм дергано кивал, жевал губы и лишь перед выходом с отчаянием спросил:  
  
— А видеться мне с ним дадут?  
  
Гимельт на это ничего не ответил.  
  
После он еще пару раз подходил к Дирку, но разговор так толком и не состоялся. Дирк слишком хорошо помнил, как погиб брат — чертов психопат Бен Андерс зарезал его во сне, так что оборотень даже сопротивляться не мог. А Сэм с нескрываемой гордостью называл этого человека отцом. Примерно раз в неделю Андерс присылал ему письма и скудные средства — в тюрьме Бен пахал, чтобы заработать сиротинушке гроши. Если бы у них была разрешена смертная казнь, Бена бы давно казнили. Дирк убийцу не прикончил лишь потому, что тот оказался в тюрьме раньше, чем оборотень до него добрался.  
  
К Самуэлю Гимельт забегал раз в неделю, чаще старался с ним лично не пересекаться. Привозил продукты и витамины. Следил, чтобы счета были оплачены, одежда новая и приличная, и чтобы омега не гулял и не попадал в неприятности. Молчаливая холодная слежка. Словно за новой целью, которые Дирк время от времени ему давал, избавляясь от конкурентов и подчищая границы от посторонних. Только за Сэмом Гимельт следил с удовольствием.  
  
С ростом живота Сэм немного расцвел — улыбаться стал чаще и уже не выглядел серым. Просто светлым, веселым и милым. Гимельт и за собой замечал, что невольно улыбается, рассматривая в бинокль дневные прогулки омеги. Это было неправильно, но он уверял себя, что держит все под контролем, и четко видел границы их общения. Гимельт следил за будущим сыном. И точка.  
  
На шестом месяце Сэм сильно поправился. Живот рос слишком быстро. Гимельт стал подумывать, что надо показать его клановому врачу. В тот день, когда подъехал к нему, заметил постороннего альфу рядом со входной дверью, но особого значения не придал. Ждал Сэма привычно — у него в доме, пробравшись в квартиру без спросу. И был очень удивлен, увидев того с тем самым незнакомцем.  
  
Сначала просто предупреждающе рыкнул — альфа оберегал свое потомство, но когда Сэм повис на незнакомце, что-то внутри сломалось, и Гимельт потерял контроль. Всего на мгновение, но шерсть прорвалась на загривке, он ринулся вперед, вытягивая когти и готовый драться.  
  
Самуэль закричал. Завопил истошно. А альфа задвинул его за свою спину и на полном серьезе подставился под удар, даже не пытаясь закрыться. Гимельт остановился лишь по случайности. Полоснул неглубоко по груди, а когда поднял руку, чтобы порвать шею, увидел, как обнимает того Сэм. Защищает, словно свое. Запоздало пришло понимание, что это мог быть тот самый альфа, что не дождался от Сэма беременности, и вот теперь вернулся. Ревность была терпимой. Но неприемлемой.  
  
Гимельт коротко извинился и ушел из чужого дома.  
  
Сэм отыскал его на работе — приехал в главный офис «Иствуд Инк», хотя Гимельт там толком и не бывал, и пробился через кучу охранников и секретарей. Впрочем, их ошибки тут не было. Сэм с каждым днем пах Гимельтом все сильнее, так что оборотни точно определили, к кому омега явился.  
  
— Отцу четыре шва наложили, — сообщил он зло с порога.  
  
— Твой отец в тюрьме, — спокойно напомнил Гимельт.  
  
— Его раз в год мне на руки передают. За хорошее поведение. А теперь могут больше не выпустить! — Сэм это почти выкрикнул.  
  
Его эмоции и чувства били ключом, и ощущались кожей. Гимельту было некомфортно, и он открыл лэптоп, прячась от него. Хотелось, чтобы Сэм просто ушел.  
  
— Зачем ты на него напал? Что ты вообще у меня опять забыл? — не отставал омега. И Гимельт с грохотом захлопнул компьютер.  
  
— Мне нужно отвезти тебя к врачу, — сказал он. — И я не нападал. Просто показал другому альфе, что ты занят.  
  
— Я не занят! — потеряв над собой контроль, закричал Сэм. — Ты меня изнасиловал! По ошибке. И теперь даже не появляешься. Я не знаю, кто ты, даже не знаю, как тебя зовут. Сегодня вот только сказали, потому что от меня несет твоим запахом!  
  
— Гимельт Иствуд, — сообщил он.  
  
— Ты владелец? — уже спокойнее спросил Сэм, обводя взглядом комнату.  
  
— Я член клана. Мы носим общую фамилию, показывая свою преданность главе, — пояснил он, хотя тут же осознал, что это лишнее — Сэм ничего не понял. Впрочем, он и не мог, об оборотнях омега не знал.  
  
Вздохнув, Сэм присел на край стола и положил руку на огромный живот. Гимельту очень хотелось его прогнать, выставить из своего кабинета, в котором теперь наверняка все пропахнет беременным омегой, и вернуться к работе. Но гнать его вслух язык не поворачивался, а сам Сэм, похоже, уходить не собирался.  
  
— Ты можешь прийти в полицию и подтвердить, что отец дома порезался? — попросил он после продолжительно утомительного молчания.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Чтобы его через год снова отпустили.  
  
— Нет. — Гимельт не собирался влезать в семейные дела Дирка. Если глава засадил Бена Андерса, попытки вступиться за него закончатся смертью.  
  
Сэм насупился и обиженно отвернулся. Гимельт надеялся, что он наконец уйдет, но тот снова стал просить. Теперь еще и на жалость давил.  
  
— У меня, кроме него, никого и нет. А ты еще ребенка заберешь... отец для меня — единственная семья.  
  
— Сожалею.  
  
— Ни капли тебе не жаль! — Сэм поднялся на ноги и посмотрел зло. — Вся моя жизнь — это отголоски его ошибок и любви. Мне с детства пришлось носить клеймо сына убийцы. Но это лучше, чем... — он запнулся, глаза у него покраснели, и Гимельту стало не по себе. Он не мог представить, что делать, если Сэм расплачется. — Почти сразу после свадьбы моего папу изнасиловали. Какой-то наркоман схватил его на улице, и никто не помог. Папа написал заявление — он запомнил и запах, и лицо, но полиция ничего делать не стала. А отец, как узнал, нашел ублюдка и убил! Да, его посадили, но я горжусь им! Слышишь меня? — Он ударил по столу кулаком, и Гимельт вздрогнул, словно ребенок. Поднял на Сэма взгляд и снова отвернулся. — Если я скажу отцу, как ты со мной поступил, он и тебя убьет!  
  
Сэм все же расплакался. Закрыл лицо руками и сел на корточки, а потом и вовсе завалился под стол — неуклюжий, с огромным животом и очень расстроенный. Гимельт поднял его на руки — Сэм и вправду сильно потяжелел — спустился с ним к машине и отвез домой. Все это время его дергала ускользающая мысль, и он старательно пытался понять, что его гнетет, потому с Сэмом не говорил, хотя тот еще пару раз что-то спрашивал.  
  
На прощание остановил Сэма всего на мгновение и провел ладонью по голове и куртке, подбирая выпавший волос. Сэм на такую простую ласку опешил, а потом, покраснев, опустил глаза.  
  
— Почему ты так со мной обошелся? — подал он голос.  
  
— Это работа. Мне говорят — я убиваю. Тебе повезло. Ты жив.  
  
— Я — это просто работа? — зачем-то спросил Сэм.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А если бы тебе приказали убить пару? Ты ведь веришь в истинных?  
  
— У меня кольцо от запахов. Я бы выполнил работу и никогда не узнал. И не сожалел бы. — Гимельт на омегу старался не смотреть. От его вопросов разболелся желудок.  
  
— Понятно. — Сэм еще немного помялся, а потом извинился и вышел. Неприятно было слышать его извинения. Потому что сам Гимельт ни разу не попросил прощения.  
  
Волос он отвез Дирку. Рассказал о своих подозрениях и попросил сделать анализ. Глава ему не поверил, но согласился на экспертизу. Ожидая результаты, Гимельт плохо спал. Вспоминал какие-то мелкие детали непродолжительных встреч, чуть горьковатый запах его губ и теплой кожи. И как мальчишка ревел и кричал под ним со связанными руками. Мысли об этом были тошнотворными. Запивать их приходилось чем-то крепким, но даже так совесть не унималась. И ведь это не первый раз, когда Гимельту пришлось расправляться с омегой. Дирк на других альф всегда воздействовал через их пару, и Гимельт обычно сам делал всю грязную работу, не доверяя молодняку. Только другие омеги слились в общей массе грязи, слез и крови. А Сэм остался, расцвел улыбками, беременностью и жалостливыми историями.  
  
Дирк вызвал его через неделю. Уже тогда Гимельт знал, что не ошибся. И подозрения, что Самуэль в действительности не сын Бена Андерса, а случайно зачатый в насилии ребенок брата Дирка, подтвердятся. Все тогда станет проще и понятнее — Сэм был неспособен зачать от обычного человека и так легко залетел от Гимельта, потому что омега — оборотень. Его примут в клан, а Дирк, как родственник, обеспечит его жизнь, позаботится обо всех прихотях и, возможно, пойдет на уступки: вытащит Бена, посчитав заботу о племяннике и двадцать два года в тюрьме достаточной платой за убийство.  
  
Только что будет с ним самим?..  
  
— Тебя высекут. А потом оскопят.  
  
Голос у Дирка был холодным и бесстрастным. Но взгляд глава долго не выдержал. Хоть Гимельт ему не перечил. Не посмел бы.  
  
Гимельт знал, какое в клане наказание за насилие, и был готов. Пусть Самуэль попал к нему по ошибке. Пусть не был тогда племянником главы, а просто случайным мальчишкой. Дирка это не волновало. Он ко всем был строг — иначе клан в руках не удержишь, и первый попавшийся альфа, посчитавший себя достаточно сильным, просто перегрызет ему горло во сне.  
  
Гимельт после наказания три дня провел в больнице. Организм оборотней быстро восстанавливается. Все это время он волновался, что Сэма привезут в клан, а его не будет на месте, и он не сможет поддержать. Но Дирк сделал ему одолжение и дождался выписки.  
  
Должность Гимельту оставили прежнюю, он не возражал. Теперь можно выкинуть кольцо из носа и использовать свой тонкий нюх по назначению. Дирку же импонировала мысль, что убийца у него теперь будет совершенно беспристрастный. Главы стай часто держали у себя кастрированных оборотней, как цепных бешеных псов.  
  
Сэма доставили без участия Гимельта. Он даже понял, почему. Омега, узнав место, был напуган до дрожи, так что, когда Гимельт пришел в зал, где Дирк собирался принять новичка в клан, Сэм сидел на полу, сжавшись в ком, и просил его отпустить. Появление группы альф и самого Дирка напугали Сэма еще сильнее. Так что Гимельту до безумия захотелось подойти, обнять и успокоить. Пришлось заламывать пальцы, чтобы сдержаться.  
  
— Встань. — Дирк подошел сам и протянул племяннику руку.  
  
— Я ничего не делал, — пробормотал Сэм, но, видимо, что-то поняв во взгляде Дирка, позволил себя поднять. — Где Гимельт? — спросил он и обернулся, выискивая знакомого взглядом. Дирк коротко кивнул в сторону двери и усадил Сэма на подготовленный стул.  
  
В зале стояло огромное кресло, дань традициям и старым обычаям. Гимельт помнил, как впечатлил его этот трон, когда он сам стоял на месте Сэма и просил принять в клан. Давно это было, он был ребенком, а кланом правил отец Дирка. Сколько воды утекло, и так много изменилось...  
  
— Самуэль, долго объясняться я не буду, это сделают другие члены клана. Сейчас хочу принести тебе извинения за случившееся и пригласить в наш клан. — Дирк обошелся без официоза. Видимо, бледность беременного омеги разжалобила его каменное сердце. — Недавно я узнал, что по крови ты являешься моим родственником, потому примут тебя тут со всеми почестями, а твои дети будут претендовать на место главы после первого оборота.  
  
Сэм дергано кивнул. Очевидно, он ничего не понял и лишь сильнее напугался. Гимельту все же стоило рассказать ему об оборотнях — поделиться с ним своими мыслями о его происхождении, дать понять, к чему это проведет. Даже если бы он ошибся, и результаты теста не подтвердили бы родство, Сэм лишнего болтать бы не стал. И, может, сообразил бы, почему его отец оказался за решеткой, а Гимельт ничем помочь не способен.  
  
— Я могу отказаться? — осторожно спросил Сэм.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Хорошо... и что мне надо делать в вашем клане? Я могу вернуться домой? Мне рожать скоро...  
  
— Родишь в клане под присмотром лучшего врача, — прервал его лепет Дирк, — все нюансы объяснят тебе позже. Сейчас более важная проблема: ты беременный, но без метки. Тебе обязательно нужен муж, или наши альфы перебьют друг друга за свободного омегу.  
  
Сэм завис. Раскрыл рот, обводя взглядом выстроившихся перед ним альф, а потом обернулся к дверям и посмотрел на неподвижно замершего Гимельта. Гимельт с трудом выдержал его взгляд, сохранять спокойствие становилось все сложнее.  
  
— Я могу хотя бы выбрать? — тихо спросил Сэм.  
  
— Конечно, вот, — Дирк указал на собравшихся альф, — наши свободные.  
  
Сэм зачем-то снова обернулся, посмотрел болезненно недовольно, и Гимельт отвел взгляд. Он в общий круг не пошел. Делать ему там было нечего.  
  
— Я могу выбрать его? — Палец омеги указал на Гимельта, и Дирк поморщился.  
  
— За то, что он с тобой сделал, его кастрировали, — пояснил он. — Выбирай любого другого.  
  
— Что? — Рука Сэма задрожала. — А меня спросить? Хочу ли я для него наказания? — Он побледнел, и смотреть на него такого стало совсем невмоготу.  
  
Гимельт с извинением кивнул Дирку и направился к выходу. Сэм, дурак, догнал и ударил ладонью по спине. Пришлось остановиться и, сжав зубы, повернуться. В глазах его были слезы, Гимельт не удержался и обнял. Погладил по голове, по светлым, пушистым как пух волосам. Волк у него, наверное, будет такой же пушистый и мягкий...  
  
— Я выбрал тебя.  
  
— Зря. — Гимельт не видел смысла отговаривать. Теперь-то что?  
  
— Других я даже не знаю. И не хочу, чтобы мне назначили кого-то без моего желания. Снова. — Сэм выбрался из объятий и поежился. Выглядел он испуганным, загнанным в угол кроликом. — Дирк сказал, я буду жить у тебя.  
  
— Да. У меня апартаменты в корпоративном здании. Но там холостяцкое гнездо. Я могу купить тебе дом...  
  
— Не надо. — Он вытер текущий нос. — Я просто хочу спокойно родить, чтобы меня больше не дергали.  
  
— Никто не подойдет, — пообещал Гимельт. Это он мог пообещать. Ни сила волка, ни его инстинкты не исчезли. Пусть он уже не совсем альфа, но все еще оборотень.  
  
Жить с ним было невмоготу. Хотя Сэм старался на глаза не попадаться, Гимельт чувствовал его присутствие каждой клеточкой — видел оставленные в общей комнате вещи, небрежно брошенную расческу и зубную пасту в ванной. Недомытую кружку от чая и приготовленный для него ужин на столе. Сэм ему готовил и убирал, взамен не просил ничего. Они даже толком не общались. Поговорили лишь один-единственный раз, когда Гимельт привез его домой: рассказал об оборотнях, обещал научить превращаться, как только Сэм родит, и дал телефон врача.  
  
— Омег у нас мало, — на этом он специально заострил внимание, давая Сэму понять, насколько он уникален, — У Дирка — четверо. У двух его помощников по одному. Больше ни у кого. И обычно, если новый омега приходит в клан, то остается в семье Дирка. Ты его родственник — потому выбирал.  
  
— А размножаться? — Сэм был удивлен. Даже поражен.  
  
— Детей у главы будет три десятка, беременность у оборотней всегда многоплодная. Альфы останутся в клане, омег обменяют на других омег из соседних стай. Так всегда было и будет. Очень редко оборотня рожает человек, такой ребенок может выбрать клан. Мой папа был человеком, но воспитывал отец.  
  
— А твой папа? Он так же, как и я?..  
  
— Почти. — Гимельт ненавидел об этом вспоминать и рассказывать. Только Дирк знал. Других близких у Гимельта не было. — Он залетел от случайного перепихона, а потом ребенка забрали.  
  
— Ты с ним не общался?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Если у меня родится омега, его тоже отдадут? — Сэм нахмурился и положил руку на живот.  
  
— Да.  
  
На этом разговоры закончились.  
  
Дирк запустил процесс об освобождении Бена Андерса, и Сэм собирался поселить его где-то рядом. Гимельт узнал об этом от одного из своих помощников. У него в окружении были беты, и тот, что возил Сэма к врачу, стал с омегой близко общаться. Гимельт не ревновал, даже не завидовал. Только временами по вечерам, напившись под завязку, стоял рядом с комнатой Сэма и слушал, как тот дышит во сне.  
  
На девятом месяце Сэму стало сложно передвигаться, но он упорно отказывался ложиться в больницу. Гимельт старался ухаживать, по крайней мере так, чтобы не навязываться. Но помогать ему — сравни наркотику. Омега улыбался с благодарностью и выглядел таким... домашним, что ли.  
  
Сближаться с ним Гимельт боялся, не хотел. Пока однажды Сэм не порезался при нем. Стал подносить стакан к столу, а малыш пнул его в бок, и, согнувшись, Сэм промахнулся, разбивая стекло на мелкие осколки. Один впился ему в ладонь, и Гимельт тут же перехватил ему руку у запястья, поднимая над головой.  
  
— Пинаются, черти. — Вместо слез Сэм внезапно рассмеялся и, освободив ладонь, слизнул кровь.  
  
Гимельту от этого поплохело, не физически. Где-то внутри. Он взял Сэма за руку и осторожно поцеловал рядом с быстро заживающей царапиной. Вместе с беременностью в Сэме проснулись способности оборотня.  
  
Сэм на это вздохнул и провел второй рукой по голове, запустил пальцы в волосы, притянул к себе ближе. Гимельт лишь в последнюю секунду сообразил, что тот пытается его поцеловать.  
  
— Не надо, — сухо произнес он, резко вырвавшись. Сэм и так убивал его. Медленно. Не нужно было давать опухоли нарывать.  
  
Сэм перестал улыбаться. Уголки губ низко опустились, и он, отвернувшись, ушел в свою комнату. Заперся. Гимельт не стал его утешать. Детей будет трое, и они займут все свободное время Сэма, не давая ему возможности думать, переживать или хотеть чего-то, чего Гимельт дать ему больше не мог. Пусть лучше Сэм дождется отца, переедет к нему и будет жить своей жизнью.  
  
Ночью Гимельт сидел на балконе и пытался давиться виски. Алкоголь почти не помогал, и Гимельт уже не понимал, зачем изо дня в день надеется напиться. Сэм вышел к нему в тонком халате, накинутом на голое тело. Его огромный живот, покачиваясь, шел впереди него, и Гимельту приходилось резко отворачиваться, чтобы не полезть обнимать его и умолять простить.  
  
Сэм долго стоял молча, смотря, как дождь заливает мрачный серый город. От него пахло домом и уютом. Отвратительный собачий запах. Сэм — глупая, наивная собачонка — искал у него тепла.  
  
— Я не наивный, не глупый, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал он. — И от тебя ничего не жду. Просто хочу знать — существует ли любовь?  
  
— Нет. — Гимельт сплюнул остатки виски в стакан и, не оборачиваясь, ушел.  
  
Врать себе он умел. Врать Сэму уже не получалось.

 

## Часть 2

Роды начались через пару дней. Все это время Сэм с ним не разговаривал и о том, что поплохело, тоже не сообщил. Сам позвонил врачу и попросил прислать машину. Гимельт узнал уже позже — от своего помощника. Тот кинул сообщение, что Сэм в больнице, а Гимельт приехать не мог — пас новую цель. Дирк велел припугнуть небольшую стаю, что пыталась проникнуть в их город, и Гимельт в тот момент оказался слишком далеко.  
  
Приехал он, когда Сэм уже родил и отдыхал в палате. Врач поздравил Гимельта, проводил посмотреть на волчат — все были альфами, и Гимельт, не удержавшись, взял каждого на руки, рассматривая, принюхиваясь, словно пытаясь понять, действительно ли они его.  
  
К Сэму в палату он не пошел. Сначала хотел, но постоял у двери, слушая, как он говорит с Дирком, и не решился. Дома подготовил все для детей — собрал кроватки, притащил тюки с памперсами и другой ерундой. На полу постелил коврики — мелкие могли и превратиться. Тогда впервые подумал, что папа Сэма наверняка знал правду. Знал и скрывал и от мужа, и от ребенка. Хотя маленькие омеги намного тише, Сэм мог и не превращаться до течки. А потом тоже не превращался, потому что не знал. И мог бы никогда не узнать, если бы...  
  
Сэм написал ему сообщение и попросил приехать. Гимельт ломанулся сломя голову, решив, у того что-то стряслось. Но Сэм просто хотел увидеться и улыбнулся, когда Гимельт вошел к нему в палату.  
  
— Видел малышей? — Его держали под капельницей и не давали вставать. Роды прошли тяжело, будь он человеком — не справился бы.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Доктор сказал, что все альфы.  
  
— Рад?  
  
— Да, их не отдадут в другой клан. — Сэм похлопал по одеялу, подзывая.  
  
Гимельт подошел и, только оказавшись рядом, понял, что сделал.  
  
— Не злись, — прочитал его эмоции Сэм, — мне хотелось, чтобы ты был со мной, но я обиделся. Извини дурака, иногда находит.  
  
Гимельт молчал, хотелось придушить его за эти слова. Или плюнуть и уйти. Но он сидел рядом и слушал его болтовню.  
  
— Я для отца квартиру присматриваю в том же доме. Дирк сказал, что купит ему, просто так — возьмет и купит. Я вроде должен быть ему благодарным, но в душе понимаю, что вся эта дрянь в моей жизни из-за него и его брата. Если бы тот не напал на папу, отца бы не посадили.  
  
Гимельт не прерывал, но старался отстраниться. Чужая история почему-то напомнила ему о собственном детстве. А он не любил о нем вспоминать.  
  
Сэм быстро перескочил на обсуждение детишек, губы при этом у него растягивались, и он выглядел таким счастливым и сияющим, что кололо в грудине. Дети насилия. Их общие дети. Сэм любил их априори. И это вымораживало и бесило, потому что омега был недалеким. Примитивным каким-то в своих желаниях и понятиях. Может, сказывалось человеческое воспитание? Омеги, что жили в стае, были совсем другими.  
  
— Дирк сказал, у нас будут помощники. За детьми всегда присматривают беты, но я бы хотел сам. Ты попросишь Дирка, чтобы я тоже с ними возился? А то мне он описал все так, словно я к ним в гости буду ходить и кормить по расписанию.  
  
Гимельт поднял на него тяжелый взгляд, посмотрел в сияющие, полные надежды глаза и на растянувшиеся в счастливой улыбке губы. Задавил в себе желание, не поддающееся логике желание встать, поцеловать его и тоже улыбнуться. Сэм заражал его своей наивностью, и это было совсем лишним.  
  
— Поговорю, — наконец ответил он.  
  
— Ты бы мог переехать в мою комнату? — тут же продолжил Сэм. — И метку поставить, а то Дирк говорит...  
  
— Ты забыл, что я теперь не альфа? — грубо прервал его Гимельт. — Даже не бета! И я чужой тебе, я тебя изнасиловал — это твои слова!  
  
— Мои... — Уголки его губ потянулись вниз. — Но жить как-то надо. И я хочу жить дальше. И с тобой. Пусть даже ты мне будешь только другом!  
  
— Не хочу быть твоим другом, — холодно ответил Гимельт и тут же прикусил язык. Больше ни на что он и не годен. А Сэм из счастливого, наивного мальчишки превратился в такого же несчастного.  
  
— Тогда будь любимым. — Он тихо расплакался, смахивая слезы со щеки. — Или без члена ты любить не умеешь?  
  
— Я и с ним не умею.  
  
Гимельт все ждал, что Сэм его прогонит, но тот продолжал плакать и молчать. Терпеть его дурной характер, издевательства. Как верная собачонка. Сэм, с его омежьей сутью, был просто собачонкой: привязчивым и терпеливым. Верным. Гимельту не нужна была его верность.  
  
— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал он, поняв, что молчание затянулось.  
  
— Гимельт, — Сэм его не отпустил, — пожалуйста... Я устал от одиночества, мне так плохо быть одному.  
  
Одиночество — дурная вещь. Гимельт к нему привык. И хотел, чтобы все было как прежде. Без Сэма, без его слез. Без детей и тонны обязательств перед ними и кланом. Зачем Сэм взял его мужем? Любой альфа сделал бы все, чтобы Сэм был счастлив. И трахал бы каждый день, чтобы на других никогда не смотрел. Когда Сэма начнет трахать кто-то другой, Гимельт сможет избавиться от своей зависимости.  
  
— Я скажу Дирку, чтобы подобрал тебе нового мужа, — сказал он, высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев.  
  
Сэм крепко обиделся, когда Дирк велел выбрать другого альфу. Ему даже позволили присмотреться, пока не началась течка. Сэм тянул почти три месяца, все это время не разговаривая с Гимельтом и огрызаясь при любых попытках спросить что-то о детях. Дирк купил квартиру для отца Сэма рядом с центральным зданием Иствуд Инк, и теперь Сэм появлялся там непозволительно часто.  
  
Гимельт терпеливо держался в стороне. В конце концов, он уже принял решение. И менять что-то было глупо. Что он сможет дать Сэму, когда тот потечет? Кем будет, когда глупая, наивная детская любовь развеется и Сэму захочется чего-то большего. Он и сейчас сторонний наблюдатель — просто случайный альфа, что зачал Сэму детей и больше не имеет права даже прикасаться. Наблюдать он будет и дальше. Но без надежды. Без глупой, бессмысленной надежды, что для него еще что-то возможно.  
  
В конце осени, перед началом общего гона, Сэм выбрал в мужья финансового помощника Дирка — Тингела. Альфа был хорош собой, не грубый, много общался с людьми, и потому его звериная натура была слабой. Сэму с ним будет хорошо. Гимельт уверял себя в этом каждую минуту. Каждую секунду непродолжительной церемонии бракосочетания. Тингел поставил Сэму метку и торжественно пообещал подарить много сильных и крепких альф, чтобы их клан стал еще мощнее.  
  
Гимельт не дождался слов клятвы Сэма. Он вышел из зала и, задыхаясь от нахлынувших эмоций, дергано раздевался, чтобы обратиться в волка и сбежать.  
  
Через лес, через заснеженное поле. Через застывшую реку и выжженные черным асфальтовые полосы междугородных трасс. Он бы хотел сбежать из города и страны. Но Дирк счел бы это предательством и назначил бы награду за его глупую голову.  
  
Домой Гимельт вернулся с изрезанными лапами и вымотанный до изнеможения. На пороге их бывшей квартиры сидел Сэм в толстом сером, как и вся его внешность, пуховике. Заметив волка, улыбнулся грустно, доверчиво протянув руку к огромной морде. И Гимельт ткнулся ему в ладонь, позволил себя обнять, тяжело и тяжко вздыхая, позволил запустить пальцы в промокшую шкуру и рыдать у его груди. Хотелось вылизать ему эти пальцы, облизать заплаканное лицо и смочить своей слюной свежую метку другого альфы. Так много всего хотелось... но Гимельт отказался от своих желаний.  
  
Это был последний раз, когда они были рядом. Тингел запретил Сэму подходить к Гимельту, а Гимельту порвал плечо за то, что коснулся чужого мужа. Дирк тоже разозлился, вызвал к себе и зачем-то в который раз повторил, что чужое — это чужое. Гимельт слушал без возражений, только жалость в глазах вожака бесила до дрожи, так что он даже огрызнулся, где не нужно. В итоге Дирк запретил регенерировать, и Гимельт вышел из строя почти на месяц.  
  
А потом все вернулось на круги своя — охота, преследование. Убийства.  
  
Гимельт выполнял указы, держал городские стаи под контролем и подчищал границы. Дирк был доволен. Все были довольны. И Гимельт уверял себя, что тоже... будет когда-либо доволен. Не сошелся же мир на одном глупом, наивном омеге, который по какой-то нелепой причине влюбился в него. После всего, что было. Гимельт за такое никогда бы не простил. А Сэм простил и полюбил. Идиот.  
  
О том, что кто-то посторонний лезет на их территорию, Гимельт узнал от Тингела. Дирк заебывал в офисе и появлялся в доме стаи злым как черт. Но Дирк в слабостях не признавался, а Тингел без задней мыслей ляпнул, что кто-то отбивает их бизнес. Гимельт обычно без указки в такие дела не лез, ему и без того было чем заняться, но увидел как-то Дирка в кабинете, взбешенного до безумия, бьющего посуду и бросающегося на стены. Вожак ненавидел, когда его подрезали, ненавидел ошибаться. Дирк всегда был непробиваемым, потому они так долго держались на вершине. Но, видимо, нашелся кто-то покруче.  
  
Гимельт в бизнесе мало чего понимал, но выследить новичков в городе был способен. Пришлось, правда, прочесывать улицы шаг за шагом в волчьем обличье и прятаться за помойками, чтобы не попасть на глаза обычным людям. В общем, новую стаю, которая засела в северо-западном центральном районе, заграбастав себе старое здание спортивного комплекса, он нашел всего на пару дней раньше, чем Дирк заявил о ней на общем собрании.  
  
Стая прибыла инкогнито, зашла на чужую территорию и не заявила о себе с определенными целями — их решили потеснить. А значит, требовалось собрать всех, кто еще был предан Иствудам, кого из-за долгой задержки не переманили конкуренты и кто поможет в начавшейся войне. Гимельту поручили прикончить с десяток шестерок, желательно из семьи вожака, чтобы того поджало, а еще найти и приволочь парочку его омег.  
  
Гимельту такое было не впервой. Омег он поручил помощникам, а сам выловил и прирезал восемь слабых альф. С одним только ошибся — парню было меньше шестнадцати, а по негласным законам детей трогать было запрещено. Но Дирка это не расстроило — видимо, противник переполнил чашу его терпения. Дирк при всех прикончил одного из своих, молодого бету, который никогда бы никуда и не пробился, и велел оттащить тело на место смерти — жизнь за жизнь. Вынужденная плата. И чужаки не начнут убивать их детей.  
  
На зиму почти вся стая перебралась в общий дом — его патрулировали, следили за периметром. Негласная война затронула и других — несколько стай покинуло город. Дирк злился все больше, но гнев делал его жестким и сильным. Настоящим вожаком. Гимельт уважал его и преданно вилял хвостом, когда Дирк раздавал новые поручения.  
  
Во всем этом безумии Гимельт пропустил Сэма. Этот дурачок делами стаи не интересовался — возился с детьми и ездил к отцу в центр. Там-то его и взяли.  
  
Гимельту о пропавшем омеге сообщил Тингел. Сделал это в обход вожака и попросил помочь. Знал, что Дирк запретит: тот наконец договорился с противником и война перешла на новый уровень. Побитых и затраханных омег чужой стае вернули, а вот пропажу Сэма они прозевали.  
  
Гимельт не стал без приказа дергаться — доложил тут же, надеясь на понимание. Но Дирк запретил вытаскивать Сэма. Ему не нужны были осложнения в начавшихся переговорах, он планировал союз, а Сэм, по его словам, перетерпит. Но Гимельт знал, что Сэм, глупый, наивный дурачок, повторное насилие не переживет, а его по-любому изнасилуют. В лучшем случае это сделает кто-то из приближенных вожака. В худшем — его пустят по кругу все свободные альфы стаи. Домой омегу в ближайшее время не вернут — чужаки взяли заложника, чтобы иметь преимущество на переговорах. Пока мир не установится, Сэм будет разменной монетой и вещью в чужом клане.  
  
Будь на месте Сэма кто другой, Гимельт бы и не шелохнулся. Но из-за Сэма он не мог спать, и Тингел подлил масла в огонь, сказав, что омега снова беременный. Это было решение на раз. Гимельт закатал рукав и при Тингеле срезал клеймо стаи. Теперь он свободный волк, свободный и никем не защищаемый.  
  
— Подготовь машину и подъезжай к их логову после десяти, — распорядился он, и Тингел с пониманием кивнул.  
  
Охрана в чужом доме была качественная. Территория комплекса прилегала к обычному жилому району: с одной стороны квартирные многоэтажки, с другой — хозяйственные постройки. И там, и там оборотни расставили часовых. Гимельт два часа сторожил посты, выбирая момент и принюхиваясь к дому.  
  
Положение Сэма он определил почти сразу, чуткий нос легко улавливал его среди какофонии разнообразных ароматов — тот снова пах ярко, но теперь Тингелем. Сердце от этого болезненно сжималось. Зато на душе было легче — так ведь правильно. Омеге нельзя без альфы. А Сэм был хорошим омегой.  
  
Гимельт нашел двери, откуда ближе всего можно добраться до Сэма, снял патрули. Но цель резко сменилась, когда рядом припарковался лимузин и, окруженный своими шавками, ко входу направился вожак. Чужой был старше Дирка, седой, но крепкий, мощный, и лицо его, словно уродливая маска, было исполосовано глубокими шрамами. Гимельт, чертыхаясь, спрятался. План пошел псу под хвост.  
  
Ждать пришлось долго, и все это время сквозь толстые стены он слышал крики Сэма.  
  
Снег забился за шиворот. Гимельт хотел обернуться в волка и ворваться в помещение, чтобы прикончить всех. Но охраны у двери было слишком много, Гимельта скорее всего подрезали бы еще на подходе, а до Сэма он бы и не добрался. При себе Гимельт держал два крупнокалиберных пистолета и пару запасных обойм. Хватило бы на тех, что остались снаружи, но он понятия не имел, сколько их засело внутри.  
  
В ожидании планы рисовались злые и безбашенные. Гимельт знал, что собирается сделать и к чему это приведет. Но сегодня ему уже нечего было терять. Когда вожак и его собачонки вернулись в лимузин, Гимельта рядом со зданием не было. Он затаился чуть в стороне, на выезде с территории. Замер в тени, приготовив оружие, и просто ждал. Машина проехала мимо от него в расстоянии не больше метра и, набирая скорость, помчалась по дороге. Именно в тот момент Гимельт вышел из своего укрытия и с короткой дистанции выстрелил в заднее стекло в того, кто сидел по центру, — самого крупного и самого приметного.  
  
Гимельт не сомневался, что попал. Пули пробили дуплекс и забрызгали красным салон. Машина встала, а Гимельт метнулся по улицам. Быстро, сбивая след и переворачивая за собой мусорные бачки, он бежал вдоль дороги, намеренно возвращаясь к главному зданию. Его, несомненно, выследят, но не так быстро, как бы им хотелось. И выигранного времени хватит, чтобы вернуть Сэма домой.  
  
Отвлеченные на поиски охранники пропустили пропажу своих постовых. Пропустили появление Гимельта. И тот беспрепятственно добрался до нужной двери.  
  
Ворвавшись в небольшую залу рядом с каморкой, где держали похищенного омегу, Гимельт вскинул оружие и открыл стрельбу. Сторожили комнату трое. Два здоровых альфы и один длинный и жилистый омега. В первую же секунду Гимельт прострелил одному из альф голову и стал опустошать обойму во второго, но никак не получалось четко прицелиться. Омега словно с перепугу застыл, и Гимельт не обращал на него внимания. Сам он словил две пули — ему пробило живот и бедро, но вторая пуля не осталась в теле, и рана почти сразу затянулась. Наконец удалось уложить второго альфу, Гимельт резко повернулся к тормознутому омеге и тогда только понял, что не так.  
  
Омега смотрел на него расширенными от ужаса и удивления глазами. Гимельт коротко вдохнул его аромат. Руки задрожали, ослабли, готовые выпустить оружие, но за дверью, где все еще издевались над Сэмом, раздался вскрик, и все сомнения исчезли. Гимельт дважды нажал на курок, оставляя в голове омеги красные дырки, а потом рванул в подсобку.  
  
Еще двоих альф, насильников, что трахали его Сэма, он прикончил, еще пока те были в омеге. Вытащил дрожащего, рыдающего парня из-под тел и завернул в первую попавшуюся тряпицу. Тот трясся, ревел ему в ключицу и болезненно давил на рану в животе.  
  
— Прости, прости, — шептал Сэм, истерично заливаясь соплями и слезами.  
  
— За что? — хрипло спросил Гимельт, быстрыми перебежками направляясь к двери. Он успел вовремя, и там уже должна их ждать машина Тингела. Он надеялся, что альфе хватило ума прибыть в объезд и не наткнуться на разыскивающих убийцу патрульных.  
  
— Я тебя тогда возненавидел, думал, ты больной... но теперь я знаю, что это оборотни... все оборотни такие... и всех их ненавижу, всех. И Тингела особенно. Потому что он холодный, просто каменный...  
  
— Твой муж ждет тебя, — прервал его Гимельт, выбираясь на холодную улицу. Из здания сквозь двери вырывалось тепло, а от тающих сугробов тянуло последними весенними холодами. Скоро потеплеет. Станет солнечно, и Сэм отправится в лес, чтобы впервые почувствовать своего волка...  
  
— Гимельт... — Сэм до боли вцепился руками в его плечо и шею. Рядом остановилась машина Тингела, и тот выбежал к ним, собираясь забрать омегу. — Я люблю тебя, Гимельт, — шептал он, подбираясь к его губам.  
  
Гимельт не шевелился, смотрел в упор на Тингела, который замер в неуверенности, теряя драгоценное время. А потом позволил Сэму себя поцеловать. Назло другому альфе. И вопреки здравому смыслу. Вопреки своим убеждениям и страхам. Он хотел целовать Сэма и делал это, уже не жалея ни о чем.  
  
Губы у Сэма соленые и мягкие, порванные в уголках, с привкусом крови, пахли чем-то горьким и болезненным. Невосполнимой потерей и своей загубленной жизнью. Его жизнь пошла под откос именно из-за Сэма.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Гимельт, — повторил Сэм громче и настойчивее, словно требуя у него ответа.  
  
— Ты глупый, наивный щенок, — произнес Гимельт с мягкой улыбкой. Сейчас ему действительно было приятно улыбаться и смотреть в эти яркие глаза, все еще наполненные любовью. Но все проходит. И любовь Сэма тоже пройдет. — Я встретил свою пару, — произнес он, передавая Сэма в руки Тингелу. Тот молчаливо принял мужа, поджимая губы и прожигая Гимельта взглядом. — Здесь, в этом здании, я встретил его, — произнес он снова, разбивая в Сэме все глупое и ненужное, — а еще убил их вожака. — Глаза Тингела изумленно вспыхнули, но он, к счастью, снова промолчал.  
  
— Ты... — Сэм снова стал всхлипывать, уже не так горько, но очень отчаянно. Он закутался в тонкую тряпицу и жалобно посмотрел сначала на мужа, а потом на Гимельта. — Ты правда его нашел? Своего истинного? И теперь займешь место вожака? Уйдешь в другую стаю? Так ведь?  
  
Сэм в дела оборотней не хотел вникать. Про законы послушал вполуха, а от правил отмахнулся. Но сейчас его непонимание было на руку.  
  
— Да, — сказал Гимельт, губы расплылись в еще более широкой улыбке.  
  
Тингел кивнул ему. Возможно, в этом жесте была толика благодарности. Гимельту теперь было не важно. Он смотрел, как другой альфа сажает его омегу в машину и увозит в безопасное место. Увозит, чтобы смыть бесполезную, глупую любовь и сделать окончательно своим.  
  
Гимельту не было смысла объяснять, что за неподчинение приказу Дирк снимет с него шкуру живьем. А за убийство вожака чужая стая разорвет его в клочья. Сэм узнает об этом позже, намного позже, когда все уже будет кончено. Потеряв своего лидера, клан ослабнет в борьбе за власть, и Дирк их легко подомнет. Война на этом закончится. В городе станет тихо, пока вновь не явится желающий отхватить себе жирный кусок.  
  
И Гимельт надеялся, что Тингел больше не упустит своего мужа.  
  
Он вернулся к теплу пропахшего кровью помещения. Рана на животе невыносимо ныла, скорее всего пуля застряла где-то у печени.  
  
Опустившись на пол рядом с мертвым омегой, Гимельт притянул его к себе на колени и стал рассматривать высокие скулы и темные, коротко стриженые волосы. Истинный у него был красивый, и даже после смерти его запах глушил все чувства. Смывал боль разочарования и страх перед близкой смертью.  
  
— Ты прости, что я так, без знакомства, — пробормотал он, стирая кровь с бледного лба, — не выходит у меня знакомиться по-нормальному.  
  
Гимельт откинул голову, опираясь на стену. С силой сжал веки. Все, что ему оставалось, — это дождаться своего наказания.  
  
14.08.2018 - 11.09.2018


End file.
